


Seven

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: rooneykmara asked:23 for the drabble challenge? Thank you! “I didn’t know we were keeping track.”





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rooneykmara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooneykmara/gifts).



“Seven.”

Molly rolled over sleepily and peered over at Sherlock, who was lying on his back, head resting on his crossed arms. “Hmm?”

“Seven,” he repeated, sounding rather smug as he turned to look at her. “I've given you seven orgasms in the past forty-eight hours.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “I didn’t know we were keeping track. What is it, a competition?” 

As he leaned down to kiss her he replied, “Yes, and you are definitely winning.”

 


End file.
